


夫人4

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	夫人4

【四】“夫人”一念出口，一念便是一生  
  
夫人这几日同样不好受。  
  
他身子骨本来就弱，还未成年就被将军压着强要了一宿，一下子耗费了太多的精气神，第二天忽然就病倒了。  
  
偏偏夫人就躲在房间里不肯出来，又不让下人进去，不吃也不喝，把外头伺候了吓人挤得团团转，直到第三日老嬷嬷听到里头实在是没声了，心里大感不好，推开门进到内房一看，就看到了浑身烧得绯红，昏迷过去的夫人。  
  
扯过一张棉被遮住夫人布满红痕狼狈不已的羞人生子，老嬷嬷才赶紧叫了大夫。  
  
折腾了足足五日，药煎了一壶又一壶，给夫人喂了一碗又一碗。第五日午间时日头正热时，夫人总算是睁开了眼，他一醒来就急着下床，下人们问要去哪，他一个都不应，从床上下来后就摇晃着身子跌跌撞撞向外走去。  
  
下人们面面相觑，交换了眼神没有办法，只好跟在了夫人的身后。  
  
将军府不大，但也真不小，偌大的花园里景观真的堪比皇宫般大气秀美，又有江南园林般的细致温情。夫人在花园里走了许久都没有看到什么门啊墙啊，反而把自己的腿给走酸了，还遇到了几个将军府里的姬妾，远远地瞧着他后毫不收敛，说话间也在刺他，表情得意不已。  
  
说什么将军也只是娶着玩玩，养着个闲人罢了，相亲夫人照样还是不得宠，才新婚将军就不见影了……  
  
不过夫人毫不在意，他已经打定主意要走了，这些事儿与他有何干呢？  
  
“夫人，你别听她们的！”老嬷嬷实在是怕夫人心里不舒服，开口解释，“将军日理万机的，只是暂时没时没时间回来看你罢了，他会来的。”  
  
夫人不言不语才想转身走向另一条道，眼角余光就看见了被说是“日理万机”的人朝这边走了过来，他的眸光微闪，贝齿下意识地咬住了嫩红的下唇。  
  
看那人利落且毫不留情的赶走一群聒噪女人，转过身来冲夫人温柔一笑，却又不知道该如何唤夫人，露出了纠结的表情时，夫人也只是淡淡地看着他一眼，就转身向着另一条路走去。  
  
将军一下子就急了，这么好的机会怎么能把人放跑，几步向前握住夫人纤细的手腕一扯就把人搂进了怀里。  
  
“夫人，”将军挥手摒退四周的下人俯身贴在夫人的耳朵上，低声问道，“可是生气了？”  
  
事隔多日重新抱到夫人柔软的身子，夫人身上淡淡的香气又萦绕在鼻尖，将军的心里柔成一汪春水，他怀里的夫人并不领情，伸手拉开了将军放在自己腰上的手，扭着肩膀挣脱了将军的怀抱后，退后几步，站在不远处抬眸冷冷地看着将军。  
  
“夫人，是真的生气了？”  
  
先前将军一直觉得对着夫人，一个男子不知道该如何称呼，也唤不出”娘子”这一肉麻的称谓，现在“夫人”一词脱口而出，倒也真是不错。  
  
将军对着夫人时生出了平时少有的耐心，解释道：“那些莺莺燕燕都是皇帝塞给我的，我一个都没有碰过。刚才我已经派人把她们送走了。”将军顿了一顿，继续说“夫人，我只要你。”  
  
“与我何干。”沉默了许久了，夫人听到这句话终于开口了，声音还有一些微浮，但真是如珠走玉盘般好听极了，“将军的风流账与我何干？”  
  
“夫人说笑了，难道你希望自己的夫君一身风流债吗？”将军不由地笑，上前想要牵住夫人的手，却被夫人躲开了。  
  
“将军不必勉强，”夫人的嗓音没有半点感情的起伏，“你若不愿意，我可以走。”  
  
但下一秒将军的脱口而出，却出乎意料地让夫人愣在了原地。  
  
“谁说我不愿意？夫人，倒真是误会我了。”  
  
  
  



End file.
